Anemone
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Di kesempatan keduanya ini, Sawamura Eijun hanya ingin melakukan banyak hal sebelum waktunya habis. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bisbol, mengabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya dan juga ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. [MiyuSawa] Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Anemone**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo, miss typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

15 April

Miyuki membuka pintu kamar asrama, meletakkan tasnya dan mengusap peluh yang masih menempel di kulitnya. Seperti biasa, latihan sehari-hari tim _baseball_ Seidou selalu melelahkan dan menguras banyak tenaga. Miyuki bersyukur karena selama seminggu ini hanya Furuya seorang yang selalu merepotkannya. Sawamura? _Pitcher_ kidal Seidou itu sedang ambil izin selama seminggu untuk pulang ke rumah karena Ibunya sedang sakit dan ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Beruntung pelatih mengizinkannya karena turnamen kanto masih belum dimulai.

"Bukannya seharusnya dia sudah kembali?" gumam Miyuki sambil mendudukkan diri di depan meja belajarnya dan meraih kalender. Ya, seharusnya Sawamura kembali hari ini.

Miyuki mengambil ponselnya dan mengeceknya, siapa tahu ada kabar dari juniornya itu. Namun nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Mungkin dia akan sampai sebentar lagi.

.

Namun nyatanya Sawamura masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya saat seluruh anggota makan malam.

"Seminggu ini terasa agak sepi karena tidak mendengar suara berisik Sawamura- _senpai_ ," ujar Yui, lalu kembali menyumpit nasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Iya. Kira-kira kapan dia kembali, ya?"

"Entahlah. Kudengar dia izin seminggu."

"Kalau begitu, bukannya seharusnya dia sudah kembali hari ini?"

Okumura yang mendengarkan perbincangan itu melirik nasinya yang masih banyak. Ah, benar juga. Kalau saja ada _senpai_ berisik itu, ia dan Asada pasti akan disemangati olehnya karena hanya mereka berdua yang sampai detik ini masih menjadi orang terakhir menghabiskan makanan. Ia melirik ke depan, rasanya senior yang lain juga sedang membicarakan orang itu.

"Kuramochi, kau yakin Sawamura tidak mengirim pesan padamu?" tanya Maezono setelah memasukkan suapan nasinya yang terakhir.

Kuramochi mendecak. "Aku sudah sangat yakin. Si _Baka_ mura itu sama sekali tidak menghubungiku," balasnya sambil mengecek ulang ponselnya. Kuramochi mendecih dalam hati, rasa khawatir mulai muncul dalam hatinya.

"Apa kita bisa hubungi orang tuanya?" sahut Kanemaru.

"Aku tidak punya nomornya."

Miyuki yang duduk di seberang Kuramochi berpikir sesaat. "Mungkin Rei- _chan_ menyimpan nomornya."

"Tapi aku punya nomor Wakana. Mau tanya padanya dulu?" tanya Kuramochi sambil menatap nomor Wakana yang diberikan Sawamura sebelum mereka liburan tahun baru.

"Ya, coba saja dulu. Aku jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkan Eijun- _kun_ ," timpal Haruichi dan disetujui oleh beberapa orang yang tengah membahas hal ini.

Bahkan untuk Furuya Satoru yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan turut mengangguk setuju.

Kuramochi mulai mengetikkan pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Wakana. Ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Tak sampai lima menit, ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan nama Wakana tertera di layar ponsel. Kuramochi membaca deretan kata yang tertera di sana, lalu ia terdiam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Miyuki penasaran.

Kuramochi menghadapkan ponselnya ke arah Miyuki seraya menjawab, "Wakana bilang Sawamura sudah pergi ke Tokyo tadi siang. Seharusnya ia sampai sore ini."

Mereka saling melempar pandangan. Tidak mungkin kan Sawamura pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana sosok Sawamura itu. Sawamura sangat mencintai _baseball_ , tentu saja lelaki _brunette_ itu seharusnya cepat kembali. Apalagi Sawamura itu orang yang mudah tersesat.

Hingga suara debaman pintu yang dibuka paksa menarik perhatian seluruh pasang mata. Takashima Rei berdiri di mulut pintu dengan napas terengah dan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, Rei- _chan_?" tanya Miyuki.

"Miyuki, Kuramochi, kalian berdua ikut aku sekarang!" serunya dengan nada panik.

Miyuki dan Kuramochi saling menatap sesaat. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kuramochi.

Kepala _manager_ tim _baseball_ Seidou itu menarik napas panjang untuk menormalkan napasnya yang memburu, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "a-aku baru dapat telepon ka-kalau Sawamura- _kun_ kecelakaan saat perjalanan ke sini."

Detik itu seluruh anggota tim melebarkan matanya.

xxx

Derap langkah kaki mengema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit saat Miyuki bersama Kuramochi, Takashima Rei dan pelatih Kataoka berlari cepat menuju ruang UGD, di mana Sawamura tengah ditangani.

Saat mereka sampai, seorang pria tua—yang mengaku sebagai saksi kecelakaan itu—menghampiri mereka. Pria paruh baya itu langsung menelepon ambulan dan menghubungi pihak SMA Seidou setelah melihat kartu identitas siswa milik Sawamura.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungi kami," kata pelatih Kataoka sambil membungkuk dan diikuti yang lain.

Kedua tangan Miyuki terkepal erat di sisi tubuh, ia bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu dimana sosok Sawamura berada di balik sana. "Maaf," ucapnya menarik perhatian keempat orang di sana. "Ba-bagaimana kondisi Sawamura saat dia tertabrak? Maksudku bagaimana lukanya?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "mobil yang menabraknya tadi dalam keadaan cepat dan rem yang tidak berfungsi. Sebenarnya ada korban lain, tapi dialah yang benar-benar terhantam mobil itu. Aku reflek memanggil ambulan saat melihat darah mengalir cepat dari kepalanya."

Napas Miyuki tertahan saat mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin. Luka di kepala? Juniornya itu pasti tidak baik-baik saja. Miyuki mendecih pelan, ia tak boleh berprasangka buruk. Namun di detik berikutnya, pintu ruang UGD terbuka, lampu merah—yang menyatakan bahwa ada operasi—masih belum padam. Dua orang suster keluar dengan langkah tergesah, tak lama kembali dengan beberapa kantung darah di tangan. Miyuki meringis perih. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kondisi Sawamura saat ini.

Miyuki melangkah gontai ke arah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, sedangkan Kuramochi turut duduk di sisinya, lalu menepuk pundaknya. Miyuki menautkan kedua tangannya, lalu merapalkan doa berkali-kali dalam hati.

 _Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia._

xxx

Dingin dan gelap. Sawamura meringkuk. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun, bahkan setitik cahaya pun tak ada. Dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sawamura tak tahu di mana dirinya saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat momen yang telah ia lewatkan.

Sekelebat memori tiba-tiba menerobos kepalanya. Saat itu ia berjalan di trotoar, kemudian ada keributan karena rem sebuah mobil tak berfungsi, mobil itu melaju cepat ke arahnya, lalu dalam sekejap kegelapan menghampirinya. Benar. Ia kecelakaan di perjalanannya menuju Seidou. Tunggu. Apa ini artinya ia sudah mati? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau mau mati sekarang?"

Sebuah suara menggema di telinga Sawamura. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil mencari asal suara itu. Namun nihil, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sini.

"Aku adalah shinigami."

Apa? Shinigami? Sawamura tertawa pelan, masih belum mau percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Coba kaulihat ini."

Seketika cahaya terang menyilaukan pengelihatannya. Sawamura menyipitkan mata, lalu sebuah pemandangan mengerikan menyambutnya. Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang bersimbah darah di atas meja operasi, sedangkan tim medis bergerak cepat melakukan banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Sawamura menggeleng pelan, menepis kenyataan kalau itu bukanlah dirinya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Sawamura Eijun, kau tengah sekarat di sana. Hari ini, tanggal 15 April adalah hari kematianmu, tapi nyatanya kau punya pilihan."

"Pilihan?" gumam Sawamura tak mengerti.

"Pilihan pertama, kau akan mati sekarang juga. Pilihan kedua, kau boleh kembali, tapi umur yang kau punya nanti hanya 90 hari. Mana yang kaupilih?"

Hanya 90 hari? Tidak mungkin. Sawamura menggeleng, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menarik pelan surai cokelatnya. Apa impiannya untuk bermain bersama Seidou di Koushien akan tercapai dalam 90 hari? Sawamura berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tolong, tolong bangunkan dirinya kalau ia sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"Percayalah, ini bukan mimpi."

Suara berat nan tegas itu kembali menyadarkan Sawamura. Tanpa sadar Sawamura menggigit bibir bawah. "A-aku pilih yang kedua."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus terima konsekuensinya."

"Apa itu?"

"Seharusnya kau mati akibat benturan keras di kepalamu, tapi karena kau memilih untuk kembali, kau akan punya masalah dengan kepalamu. Awalnya mungkin tidak terasa, tapi semakin pendek umurmu rasa sakitnya akan terus bertambah. Bagaimana? Masih mau memilih pilihan yang kedua? Pilihan itu mungkin akan menyiksamu."

Sawamura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku masih ingin bertemu dan bermain bersama mereka semua." Wajah teman-temannya di Seidou terbayang dalam benaknya "Terutama dia," gumamnya sambil membayangkan wajah seorang _catcher_ berkacamata.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu 90 hari lagi, Sawamura Eijun. Kau beruntung memiliki orang-orang yang sangat peduli padamu."

Saat itu kehangatan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya sebelum pandangannya kembali gelap.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

A/n: Halo! /lambailambai. Kali ini saya membawa fanfic DnA lagi /nangisbahagia/. Berbeda dari sebelumnya yang hanya oneshoot, kali ini saya sedang mencoba membuat fic multichap. Yah, semoga aja bisa lancar sampai akhir :"D

Oh ya, sekedar informasi aja. Judul fic ini (Anemone) sebenarnya saya ambil dari salah satu jenis bunga yang memiliki beberapa arti seperti; cinta yang tidak luntur, kebenaran, ketulusan, antisipasi, menyerah, harapan yang pudar.

Dan juga ditunggu kesan, pesan, sanggahan dan kritikan yang membangun dari kalian semua. :D

 _So, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Anemone**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : BL, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

16 April 20xx

Sawamura berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, seketika cahaya menyilaukan kembali membuat kelopak matanya tertutup. Namun tak berlangsung lama, detik berikutnya ia mencoba membuka kolopak matanya lagi, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya normal. Saat itulah wajah khawatir keluarganya, Wakana, Kuramochi, Miyuki, dan Haruichi menyambutnya.

"Ah, syukurlah dia sudah sadar."

Suara Haruichi terdengar senang saat mengatakannya. Sawamura terdiam sesaat dan kembali berpikir apa yang telah terjadi. Oh ia ingat, waktu itu ia tertabrak mobil saat dalam perjalanan menuju Seidou.

"Eijun! Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir!" seru sang Ayah sambil memeluk sang istri dan menangis bahagia.

"Eijun! Kalau kau seenaknya meninggalkanku lebih dulu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" kali ini sang kakek yang menangis.

"Aku akan panggil dokter," ucap Wakana dan berlalu pergi dari sana dengan setitik air di sudut mata.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir pucat Sawamura. "Maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," ujarnya dengan suara serak, lalu berusaha untuk mendudukkan diri dengan susah payah.

"Hei, kau itu baru saja sadar. Tidak seharusnya kau bangun," kata Miyuki, walaupun ia langsung bergerak dan membantu memosisikan Sawamura setengah duduk.

"Cih, dasar adik kelas merepotkan! Nyawamu hampir melayang semalam! Berani sekali kau buat semua kakak kelas mengkhawatirkanmu! Awas saja kalau kau tidak cepat sembuh!"

Sawamura meringis mendengarnya. "Nyawaku masih tersisa sembilan, kok. Dan aku juga ingin cepat sembuh, ugh," balasnya dan diakhiri dengan erangan pelan akibat kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit.

"Eijun, sebaiknya kau tetap berbaring," ujar Ibu dengan mimik khawatir.

Sawamura tersenyum tipis ke arah Ibunya, masih sambil memegang kepalanya yang dililit perban. "Ibu jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu Wakana kembali bersama seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat. Mereka langsung memeriksa seluruh keadaan Sawamura, sedangkan yang lain mundur dan membiarkan tim medis menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja, tapi aku ingin kau melakukan pemeriksaan lagi untuk kepalamu," ucap dokter lelaki yang masih tampak muda itu dengan senyuman dan berlalu pergi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi makan dulu," ucap Ayah Sawamura sambil melirik istri dan ayahnya, lalu beralih pada gadis muda di sana. "Wakana- _chan_ , sebaiknya kau ikut kami. Kau juga belum makan, kan?" tanyanya lalu menoleh ke arah Sawamura. "Kami tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa?"

Sawamura mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Keempat orang itu berlalu pergi dari ruang rawat Sawamura, meninggalkan tiga lelaki bersama satu orang pasien. Suasana hening selama beberapa detik.

"Miyuki, mungkin sebaiknya aku dan Kominato kembali. Aku tak yakin Maezono bisa mengurus tim sendirian," ujar Kuramochi memecah keheningan.

Miyuki menoleh ke arah Kuramochi dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, hari ini kuserahkan tim padamu. Maaf merepotkan."

"Yah, bukan masalah, aku kan wakil kapten. Lagipula sebagai kapten dan _catcher_ , hari ini kau harus menemani _pitcher_ bodoh ini." Kuramochi menyeringai sambil melirik Sawamura.

"Hah?! Siapa yang kausebut _picher_ bodoh, Kuramochi- _senpai_?!" seru Sawamura tidak terima.

"Eijun- _kun_ sepertinya kau sudah sehat, ya? Kenapa tidak ikut berlatih di sekolah saja?" tanya Haruichi dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Bocah sepertinya mana mungkin sakit begitu saja." Kali ini Miyuki ikut-ikutan mencibir. "Sepertinya aku hanya buang-buang waktu di sini," lanjutnya sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

Sawamura menangis berlebihan. Bahkan di saat sakit seperti ini masih saja ada orang yang hobi mempermainkannya. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian di sini?"

Dan ketiga orang itu hanya saling melempar senyum jail satu sama lain.

Kuramochi tertawa keras. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu. Cepat sembuh, Sawamura." Barulah kali ini Kuramochi melempar senyum tulus sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

"Kami akan menunggumu kembali, Eijun- _kun_ ," sahut Haruichi, lalu mengekor di belakang Kuramochi.

Ruangan kembali hening. Menyisakan Sawamura bersama Miyuki yang selama beberapa puluh detik membisu, tak bersuara. Miyuki meraih kursi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping tempat tidur Sawamura.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sambil menatap iris cokelat keemasan juniornya. Miyuki masih tak percaya dan ia sangat bersyukur masih bisa melihat Sawamura membuka mata dan berteriak kesal seperti tadi.

Sawamura tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, lalu kembali memegang kepala. "Tapi masih agak pusing."

" _Yokatta_."

"Hei, Miyuki," panggil Sawamura.

"Panggil aku Miyuki- _senpai_. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghormatiku, sih?" Miyuki meletakkan sikunya di atas tempat tidur dan menopang dagunya, lalu menatap Sawamura. "Ada apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Miyuki menyeringai lebar. "Kenapa kau mau tahu? Kau boleh berterima kasih padaku nanti." Detik berikutnya Miyuki terbahak ketika melihat wajah Sawamura berangsur memerah, menahan marah. "Aku di sini sejak tadi malam."

Lalu amarah terhempas begitu saja saat Miyuki mengatakannya dengan intonasi halus dan melempar seulas senyum tipis. Sawamura bergeming sesaat melihatnya, melihat Miyuki bersikap lembut seperti itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. "Oh." Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang sanggup Sawamura lontarkan dari bibirnya.

Miyuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memukul pelan kepala Sawamura. Sangat pelan—karena ia tak ingin juniornya terluka lagi—namun cukup membuat si _brunette_ mengaduh sakit.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Hukuman untukmu karena berhasil membuat semua orang khawatir."

Sawamura menyeringai lebar. "Miyuki- _senpai_ , apa kau juga mengkhawatirkanku?"

Miyuki mengulas senyum khasnya. "Aku? Mana mungkin. Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Ah, benar juga," balas Sawamura dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau kan kapten yang tidak punya perasaan."

Miyuki tertawa. "Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian."

xxx

Sawamura menghela napas saat Miyuki undur diri untuk membeli minuman di luar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal dan memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya perkataan _shinigami_ yang ditemuinya itu nyata. Apa ini artinya ia akan mati dalam 90 hari? Sawamura menunduk, sepertinya ia tak punya banyak waktu hingga pertandingan di koshien.

"Aku ingin membawa tim ke Koshien sebelum waktuku habis."

xxx

26 April 20xx

Seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seidou berkumpul di lapangan. Sawamura berdiri di hadapan seluruh teman-temannya dengan senyuman lebar. " _Etto_... kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu itu benar-benar pengalaman terburukku. Walaupun waktu itu keadaanku lumayan parah, tapi seperti kalian lihat sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi, maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir!" Sawamura berujar keras dan membungkukkan badan di hadapan seluruh rekannya.

Lalu seluruhnya tersenyum puas melihat _pitcher_ yang terkenal berisik itu telah kembali bersama mereka dengan senyuman lebar dan teriakkan khasnya yang membuat suasana lapangan jauh lebih hidup.

Setelah itu pelatih Kataoka maju ke depan. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Sawamura baru kembali tadi malam. Dan dia tidak bisa langsung ikut dalam latihan berat. Karena itu, untuk turnamen Kanto yang juga sudah dimulai tiga hari lalu dan kita berhasil lolos di pertandingan pertama, _pitcher_ yang akan kita andalkan untuk turnamen ini adalah Furuya dan Kawakami." Dari balik kacamatanya, pelatih Kataoka menatap Kawakami dan Furuya bergantian. "Aku mengandalkan kalian."

"Siap!" jawab Kawakami lantang, sedangkan Furuya hanya mengangguk.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" sela Sawamura cepat. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja dan aku yakin aku bisa turun dalam turnamen Kanto. Karena itu izinkan aku i—"

"Tidak!" potong pelatih Kataoka mutlak sebelum Sawamura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Semuanya, mulai pemanasan!"

" _B-boss_! Tunggu du—"

Dan pelatih Kataoka berlalu pergi tanpa minat mendengarkan ocehan Sawamura lebih lanjut. Takashima Rei yang masih berdiri di sana hanya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kau adalah _pitcher_ penting untuk tim, karena itu pelatih benar-benar ingin kau sembuh total saat turnamen musim panas nanti."

"Itu benar Sawamura. Ikuti saja perintah pelatih," sahut manajer Ota.

Sawamura menghela napas, ia berbalik dan mulai bersiap melakukan pemanasan bersama yang lain sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Haha, usaha yang bagus, Sawamura."

Sawamura menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar menyebalkan dan mendapati sosok Miyuki tengah menyeringai ke arahnya, sukses membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Miyuki Kazuya!" seru Sawamura, kemudian sebuah tendangan mendarat di pantatnya.

"Hyahaha turuti saja perintah Kataoka- _kantoku_ , itu semua demi kebaikanmu, tahu."

Sawamura menoleh ke arah si pelaku. "Kau tidak perlu menendangku, Kuramochi- _senpai_."

" _Yosh_! Sekarang semuanya lari! Ikuti aku dan teriak keras-keras." perintah sang kapten berkacamata dan dijawab lantang oleh seluruh anggota tim Seidou.

" _Ichi, ni_!"

" _San, shi, ichi, ni_!"

" _Ichi, ni, san, shi, ichi!_ "

Seperti biasa, barisan dipipimpin oleh Miyuki yang berlari paling depan dan diikuti anak kelas tiga di belakangnya, lalu disusul anak kelas dua dan kelas satu yang berada di barisan akhir.

Sawamura berlari masih dengan alis bertaut dalam. Ia tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa dirinya masih dipermainkan para seniornya di saat ia baru saja kembali setelah tak berlatih selama 10 hari. Tak bisa dipercaya. Chris- _senpai_ memang senior yang paling baik, pikirnya disela teriakannya.

Deg!

Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk kepalanya membuat Sawamura meringis sakit sambil memegang kepala. Laju larinya perlahan melambat, membuat beberapa orang di belakangnya menautkan alis karena tak biasanya Sawamura memperlambat kecepatan larinya.

Haruichi yang berlari tepat di sebelah Sawamura memandang sahabat baiknya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Eijun- _kun_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di kepala, Sawamura menurunkan tangannya dari kepala dan mengulas senyum ke arah pria berambut _pinkish_ itu. "Tentu saja baik," jawabnya, lalu tertawa keras dan kembali mempercepat laju larinya.

Tanpa sadar Sawamura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tak boleh ada satu orang pun tahu tentang kenyataan yang menimpanya saat ini. Kenyataan ini harus ia simpan sendirian, karena jika diceritakan pun rasanya percuma. Tidak ada orang normal yang percaya dengan ceritanya kalau saat itu ia bertemu malaikat maut.

Konyol. Sawamura yakin mereka akan berpikir seperti itu.

Tak lama, rasa sakit berangsur menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pemanasan dan Sawamura menghela napas lega. Ia mengusap peluhnya yang terasa dingin. Sial, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia terserang rasa sakit untuk hari ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan terus menghujam kepalanya saat ajalnya semakin dekat. Sawamura menunduk dengan tangan terkepal.

 _Kumohon, berikan aku kekuatan sampai akhir._

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

A/n: Halo! Hari ini saya datang membawa chapter 2. Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang berkenan membaca fic ini, meninggalkan review, dan juga untuk FavFol-nya. Kalian membangkitkan semangatku dalam menulis lanjutannya di fandom yang masih sepi ini /lebai. Dan juga, maaf kalo ceritanya rada gaje /pundungdipojokan. :"D

Apapun itu, ditunggu fav/fol, kesan, pesan, sanggahan dan kritikkannya yang membangun. I really appreciated it. :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Anemone**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : BL, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Latihan sore telah usai. Seluruh anggota _baseball_ mulai merapikan seluruh peralatan dan lapangan yang telah mereka gunakan. Miyuki berjalan ke arah _dugout_ setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, tanpa sadar sebuah seringaian terukir saat mengangkap sosok Sawamura yang tengah beristirahat di sana. Hobi jailnya untuk mengerjai juniornya itu mendadak menguar.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau santai-santai seperti ini?" ujar Miyuki seraya mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Sawamura.

Sawamura melirik Miyuki. "Memangnya kenapa? Tugasku sudah selesai, kok."

"Sebagai _senpai_ yang baik, seharusnya kau membantu para _kouhai_ yang belum selesai."

Sawamura mendecih pelan sebelum melempar atensinya ke arah lain. "Kenapa bukan kau saja, Miyuki Kazuya? Daripada kau terus mengejekku di sini."

Miyuki tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat reaksi marah adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ ,"

"Hm?" respon Miyuki. Iris cokelat yang berada di balik kacamata menatap sang _pitcher_ kidal yang masih enggan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku punya permintaan," kata Sawamura dan menoleh ke arah Miyuki. Ia menatap mata Miyuki dalam-dalam. "Kumohon, sering-seringlah berlatih denganku, setidaknya sampai final turnamen musim panas nanti."

Miyuki menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti dengan kalimat yang baru saja Sawamura lontarkan padanya. Bukan benar-benar tak mengerti, ia hanya merasa aneh mendengar permintaan seperti itu. "Kenapa kau memintanya? Bukannya biasanya kau terus memaksaku untuk menangkap lemparanmu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sawamura mengalihkan pandangan. "Memangnya kenapa? Yah, permintaanku tak banyak. Aku hanya ingin lebih sering latihan dan bermain bersamamu saat pertandingan."

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? Itu terdengar seperti permintaan terakhir sebelum aku pensiun dari tim ini," ujar Miyuki, ia merasa tak nyaman mendengarnya. "Tentu saja aku akan berlatih denganmu, tapi kau juga harus ingat, bukan cuma kau _pitcher_ di sini."

"Aku tahu," balas Sawamura, lalu melirik ke arah Miyuki. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita latihan? Sudah lama aku tidak melempar." Sawamura tersenyum antusias.

Miyuki terdiam sesaat dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku—"

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , malam ini kita jadi latihan, kan?"

Tiba-tiba seorang Furuya Satoru berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah kalem khasnya. Miyuki kembali melirik Sawamura di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah janji duluan dengannya."

"Lagi-lagi kau." Sawamura melirik Furuya dengan tatapan yang dibuat tak suka, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melirik ke arah lain, tidak mengacuhkan rivalnya. "Yah, kalau begitu besok saja." Sawamura bangkit dengan tas di pundak dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

.

Sawamura membuka pintu kamar asramanya. Masih kosong. Mungkin Kuramochi- _senpai_ dan Asada masih ada di lapangan. Sawamura meletakkan tasnya di samping meja belajar miliknya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi. Tangan kanannya terulur, mengambil sebuah kalender dan spidol merah.

Untuk beberapa saat Sawamura terdiam. Lalu membalik lembaran dari bulan April hingga terhenti di bulan Juli. Sawamura membuka tutup spidol dan melingkari tanggal 14 Juli.

Seketika kenangannya selama di Seidou berkelebat—bagaikan kaset yang kembali diputar—di dalam kepalanya. Saat pertama kali ia membentuk battery dengan Miyuki, terlambat di hari pertama dan berakhir dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Miyuki, dilarang menjadi _pitcher_ oleh pelatih, bertemu Chris- _senpai_ , pertandingan resmi yang ia ikuti, trauma yang pernah ia alami, hingga keberhasilan mereka lolos di koshien.

Tanpa sadar Sawamura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia harus jadi _ace_ di turnamen musim panas nanti. Ia tidak ingin Furuya memakai nomor _ace_ untuk kedua kalinya. Musim panas tahun ini adalah turnamen terakhirnya. Dan ia ingin angka satu terpasang di punggung seragamnya nanti.

Duak!

" _Ittai_!" ringis Sawamura saat merasakan jitakan di kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Asada yang tersenyum simpul dan Kuramochi yang masih mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Kuramochi- _senpai_? Kau mau membuat kepalaku berdarah lagi?"

"Justru aku yang harus tanya apa yang kaupikirkan sampai-sampai tidak mendengar Asada yang dari tadi memanggilmu, hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuramochi- _senpai_ ," ujar Asada sambil meringis.

Sawamura melirik juniornya, ia tak menyangka lamunan panjangnya membuat dirinya sama sekali tak sadar kalau Asada memanggilnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Jangan melamun lagi, bakamura! Dengar tidak?!" sembur Kuramochi.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti!" balas Sawamura dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

Kuramochi terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian langsung melancarkan tendangan hingga Sawamura terjatuh dari kursinya. "Tendangan _kouhai_ kurang ajar!" serunya menyebutkan jurus tendangannya. "Kemana sopan santunmu, hah?"

Kamar yang selama beberapa minggu sepi itu kembali hidup. Asada meringis melihat dua _senpai_ nya yang saling bergulat di lantai. Nyatanya sekamar bersama senior yang super berisik tidak terlalu buruk juga. Karena melihat mereka cukup membuatnya terhibur.

xxx

Seperti biasa, makan malam selalu dilakukan bersama-sama, dan ocehan Sawamura yang nyaris terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang makan membuat beberapa orang tersenyum. Akhirnya makan malam mereka tidak lagi membosankan. Setidaknya ada mainan bagi beberapa anak kelas tiga yang hobi sekali menjaili Sawamura, contohnya saja si Miyuki.

Sawamura sudah menganggapnya hal biasa. Ia sudah diperlakukan seperti ini sejak kelas satu oleh senior-seniornya, bahkan teman seangkatannya sendiri seperti Kanemaru. Mendadak Sawamura merindukan Chris. Hanya dia satu-satunya _senpai_ yang penuh pengertian.

"Kominato, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Haruichi yang duduk di sebelah Sawamura bangkit dari posisinya. "Ah, iya, Maezono- _senpai_." Lelaki bermata merah muda itu menoleh ke arah Sawamura. " _Saa_ , Eijun- _kun_ , aku pergi berlatih dulu dengan Maezono- _senpai_."

Sawamura mengangguk dan melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya hingga tandas. Beberapa menit berlalu, ruang makan semakin sepi, menyisihkan beberapa orang termasuk Sawamura yang masih enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Koushuu." Seto Takuma beranjak pergi setelah Okumura mengangguk.

Sawamura menoleh ke belakang, memerhatikan Okumura dan Asada yang masih berusaha menghabiskan makanannya. "Bahkan hingga aku kembali, kalian masih jadi orang terakhir, ya?" Sawamura tertawa. "Ayo! Habiskan dalam dua suap, Asada!"

Detik itu Okumura melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Sawamura.

"Hei, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, bocah serigala!" seru Sawamura keras seraya menunjuk Okumura dengan telunjuk kirinya.

Setelah itu Okumura-lah yang langsung menghabiskan nasinya dalam dua suap. Kelakuannya itu sukses membuat Sawamura melongo. " _Ne_ , Sawamura- _senpai_."

Sawamura terdiam beberapa saat, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tersadar. "Hah? Ada apa?"

"Apa malam ini kau tidak ingin latihan melempar?" tanya Okumura sebelum meminum airnya.

Sawamura menelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi malam ini Miyuki- _senpai_ menemani Furuya latihan."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia jadi _catcher_ nya."

"Ka-kau serius?" tanya Sawamura tak percaya.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Kening Sawamura berkerut dalam. Lagi-lagi perkataan juniornya ini kembali membuatnya tersulut. "Apa kau tidak bisa menghormati _senpai_ -mu ini?" geramnya tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya juga tipe _kouhai_ yang kurang ajar pada _senpai_ , khususnya untuk Miyuki Kazuya. "Baiklah, setelah ini kita ke _indoor_ ," lanjut Sawamura sambil menghela napas, lalu melirik Asada yang baru saja menelan suapan terakhirnya. "Asada, kau mau ikut?"

Wajah culun lelaki berkacamata itu mengeluarkan ekspresi menyesal. "Maaf, _senpai_. Hari ini aku ingin istirahat lebih awal. Mungkin besok?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Yosh! Ayo pergi sekarang, Okumura."

.

Seperti biasa, hampir setiap hari indoor selalu dipenuhi beberapa anggota reguler hingga tengah malam. Walaupun latihan selesai saat sore hari, nyatanya masih banyak orang yang ingin lebih banyak berlatih. Bahkan orang seperti Maezono, Haruichi dan Sawamura pernah berlatih hingga jam dua dini hari.

Okumura mengangkat _mitt_ nya, lalu bola yang dilempar Sawamura berhasil ditangkapnya dengan mulus. " _Nice ball,_ " ujarnya seraya melempar bola itu pada Sawamura.

Sawamura tersenyum senang. Setelah sekian lama tidak memegang bola, akhirnya ia bisa melakukan _pitching_. " _Saa_ , berikutnya _cutter_!"

Okumura mengangguk dan mempersiapkan _mitt_ nya untuk menangkap lemparan itu.

Baru saja hendak mengangkat kakinya, suara berat bola yang beradu dengan _mitt_ membuat Sawamura bergidik. Ia menolehkan kepala, menatap Furuya yang sedang latihan _pitching_ bersama Miyuki di sebelahnya.

"Furuya- _teme_! Lemparanmu itu mengganggu konsentrasiku! Pergi latihan di luar sana!" seru Sawamura sambil menunjuk Furuya dengan _glove_ hitam yang terpasang di tangan kanan.

Miyuki yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil dan seperti biasa Furuya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain, mengabaikan Sawamura yang mulai berkoar-koar sedangkan Okumura menunggu dengan kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Setelah hampir lima menit berteriak marah pada Furuya, Sawamura kembali konsentrasi dengan latihannya. Ia mulai memosisikan tubuhnya, mengangkat kaki, lalu memasang kuda-kuda khasnya. Baru saja hendak melepaskan bola dari tangan, lagi-lagi rasa sakit nan menusuk kembali menghampiri kepalanya.

Bola terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman, Sawamura sedikit membungkuk sambil menarik surai cokelatnya tanpa sadar. Matanya terpejam dan kedua giginya mulai saling beradu, berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

" _Senpai_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Okumura kembali menyadarkan Sawamura akan posisinya saat ini. Sial, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa sakit ini di depan semua orang. Ketika Sawamura mengangkat kepala, beberapa pasang mata mulai menatapnya. Seulas senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Sawamura, tak lama ia tertawa keras, seperti Sawamura yang biasa. "Hah? Memangnya aku kenapa? Sepertinya aku kurang minum air. A-aku pergi beli minum sebentar."

Lalu Sawamura beranjak pergi dari _indoor_. Langkah kakinya bergerak cepat menuju salah satu mesin minuman. Ia membeli sekaleng jus dan mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sawamura menyandarkan punggungnya setelah meminum beberapa teguk jus yang baru saja dibelinya. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit yang bermandikan cahaya bintang. Apa ia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini lagi setelah ia mati nanti? Sawamura tersenyum perih, kasihan sekali dirinya ini.

Angin bertiup lembut, menggelitik kulit Sawamura. Ia menyukainya, karena itu ia langsung menutup mata, menikmati sensasi angin malam yang menyejukkan dirinya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah hilang beberapa detik lalu. Dan Sawamura yakin, ketika waktu kematiannya hampir tiba, rasa sakit ini pasti akan berlangsung lebih lama menyiksanya, tidak seperti saat ini yang rasa sakitnya hanya beberapa detik.

Sawamura menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah pilihanku."

"Apa pilihanmu itu, hm?"

Suara familiar memasuki indra pendengar Sawamura. Suara yang sering kali terdengar menyebalkan, namun ia tetap menyukainya. Sawamura membuka kelopak mata, saat itulah sosok Miyuki yang tengah membeli minuman dari _vending machine_ menyambutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki tersenyum simpul. "Pelit sekali!" ujarnya sambil membuka minumannya dan mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Sawamura. "Aku kan kapten. Harusnya aku berhak tahu," lanjutnya sebelum menenggak minumannya.

"Boleh kukatakan sebuah permintaan?"

Miyuki meletakkan kalengnya yang masih tersisa setengah di sampingnya. "Kau mau permintaan apa lagi?" tanyanya sambil melirik juniornya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku jadi _ace_ di turnamen musim panas nanti?"

Sebelah alis Miyuki terangkat. "Kenapa kau memintaku? Yang menentukan itu pelatih, tahu."

"Pokoknya aku akan berlatih keras sampai turnamen musim panas nanti."

Miyuki beranjak dari posisinya, mengambil kaleng minumannya dan meminum sisanya hingga tandas. "Sebelum itu, pulihkan dulu dirimu," balas Miyuki seraya mengacak-acak rambut cokelat milik Sawamura.

Untuk beberapa saat Sawamura terdiam. Siapa sosok di depannya saat ini? Kenapa Miyuki bisa bersikap selembut itu? Apa ini sisi Miyuki yang lain? Sejak kapan? Sawamura tak percaya perlakuan Miyuki ini nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Kalau kau tidak sepenuhnya pulih, aku khawatir kau tambah bodoh nantinya." Miyuki menyeringai lebar sebelum meninggalkan Sawamura menuju _indoor_.

"SIALAN KAU, MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Saat itu juga Sawamura memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah salah menilai Miyuki Kazuya terlalu tinggi. Sial. Meskipun menyebalkan, Sawamura tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya tertarik pada _catcher_ utama Seidou itu. Ia masih tak menyangka kekagumannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu berbuah lebih dari sekedar rasa kagum semata.

Bagi Sawamura, Miyuki itu spesial untuknya.

xxx

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Kebanyakan dari anggota tim bisbol Seidou masih enggan menyudahi latihannya. Sama seperti Furuya yang masih ingin melempar lebih lama bersama Miyuki. Ia harus lebih baik dari sebelumnya karena itu ia akan lebih banyak berlatih.

"Furuya, kita sudahi saja," kata Miyuki ketika berhasil menangkap lemparan Furuya.

"Eh? Sudah? Apa tidak bisa lebih lama lagi, _senpai_?"

"Tidak! Kau ini masih payah di stamina dan kontrol, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang," jawabnya dengan tegas. "Bahkan Sawamura yang biasanya berlatih sampai larut sudah kembali ke kamarnya," lanjutnya seraya melirik pintu _indoor_ yang dilewati Sawamura dan Okumura sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kalau sepuluh kali lagi?" pinta Furuya, masih belum menyerah.

Miyuki berdiri dari posisinya dan menghela napas. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Besok ada latihan pagi, tahu. Akhir-akhir kau jadi lebih semangat. Ketularan Sawamura, ya?" Miyuki menyeringai tipis.

"Aku tidak sama dengannya." Lalu aura panas nan membara menguar dari tubuh Furuya.

Miyuki tertawa kecil. "Yah, bedanya kau itu semangat dari dalam, sedangkan Sawamura semangatnya di luar dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam."

Furuya melangkah ke arah Miyuki. Rasanya percuma saja memaksa kalau sang _catcher_ tidak mau menangkap lemparannya lagi, dan Furuya hanya suka jika Miyuki yang menangkap bolanya. "Aku ingin jadi _ace_."

"Hah?"

"Di turnamen musim panas nanti, aku mau jadi _ace_ di tim ini!" ujar Furuya kalem—namun penuh emosi—sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan _indoor_.

Kedua iris cokelat Miyuki menatap punggung pria bertubuh jangkung itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Apa-apaan ini? Hari ini dua _pitcher_ penting Seidou mengatakan padanya ingin jadi _ace_. Miyuki penasaran, siapa yang akan jadi _ace_ untuk pertandingan musim panas nanti.

"Sepertinya menarik," gumamnya sambil memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan di dalam kepalanya.

xxx

Sawamura melangkah menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil kalender dan pena. Ia lalu mencoret angka 26. Hari ini akan segera berakhir lagi. Semakin cepat waktu berlalu, semakin cepat pula waktunya memendek. Sawamura berharap hari-harinya berlalu lama. Namun waktu tetaplah waktu. Ia tak bisa mengembalikan waktu walau sedetik yang lalu. Ia tak bisa.

Diletakkannya kembali kalender itu di atas mejanya, lalu Sawamura mengganti kaosnya yang agak basah akibat keringat dengan kaos yang masih baru dicuci. Sawamura beranjak menuju kasurnya setelah melirik Asada yang sudah terlelap. Sepertinya _kouhai_ nya itu masih belum terbiasa dengan latihan klub _baseball_ Seidou yang keras ini.

Sawamura membaringkan tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata, tak butuh waktu lama, dunia mimpi langsung menarik kesadarannya.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

A/n: Haiiii minna! #lambailambaigaje. Kali ini saya membawa chapter 3-nya. Ada yang nungguin? #nggak #seketikapundungdipojokan. Lama update karena... well, lagi sibuk. Maklum... anak kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi menghadapi national exam X'D dan kemarin jadwal ujian dan bimbelnya menggila sekalehhh #plok. Biasanya sampai di rumah jam 14.30, tapi kali ini baru pulang pas jam 16.30 #malahcurhat.

Jadi, kalo chapter depan updatenya lebih lama, mohon maklum ya :")) meskipun sebenernya saya udah bikin chapter 4nya setengah jalan.

Makasih banget lho untuk **Reihika, FFstalker, 27aquarrow72, dan Ayana Lee** untuk review kalian. Dan juga bagi kalian yang sudah fav dan fol fic ini. Semoga gak bosen ngikutin sampai titik penghabisan /?

 _See you next chapter!_

 _So, mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Anemone**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo, miss typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

27 April

Hari ini Kanemaru merasa ada yang salah pada Sawamura. Ia merasa Sawamura berbeda. Daripada berdebat dengan Furuya, si _brunette_ lebih memilih menidurkan kepala di atas kedua lengan yang bertumpu di atas meja selama jam istirahat berlangsung.

Tidak biasanya. Dan sebenarnya kejadian ini cukup sering terjadi belakangan ini.

Bel berdentang dua kali, pertanda jam istirahat telah usai. Kursi kelas yang kosong mulai kembali diduduki sang pemilik. Tak lama, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai menyampaikan materi.

"Oi, Bakamura! Kau mau dapat teguran lagi, ya?"

Sawamura masih bergeming, tak bergerak dari posisinya. Setelah itu Kanemaru tak lagi memanggilnya. Setelah satu tahun sekelas bersama rekannya yang berisik itu, ia tidak lagi heran kalau melihat si _brunette_ terlelap di kelas. Dan mungkin melihat Sawamura dimarahi guru bisa jadi hiburan untuknya.

"Hei, Sawamura, kau mulai tertidur lagi, ya?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang guru untuk menegur muridnya yang telihat menundukkan kepala saat ia tengah mengajar. Kanemaru menyeringai saat melihat sang guru sudah berkacak pinggang di samping Sawamura.

"Ah, maaf," gumam Sawamura dengan suara serak.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Pekikkan guru sukses menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Tak terkecuali Kanemaru yang tak mampu berkedip saat kedua netranya menangkap wajah pucat Sawamura.

"Kau sakit, Sawamura?"

"Aku agak pusing. Boleh aku istirahat di ruang kesehatan?"

Sang guru terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia tak mampu menghalanginya. Nyatanya melihat wajah pucat Sawamura membuatnya mengerti mengapa Sawamura ingin beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. "Perlu seseorang untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

xxx

Sawamura tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Yang pasti, kalau kepalanya sakit di luar jam latihan, ia ingin sekali pergi tidur untuk mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandangannya normal, lalu sosok yang duduk di samping tempat tidur sembari membaca buku membuatnya mengernyit heran.

"Miyuki- _senpai_?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Sawamura bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Miyuki menutup bukunya dan menatap Sawamura dengan tatapan serius. "Kudengar dari Kanemaru kalau kau mengeluh sakit kepala. Apa itu benar?"

Hening sejenak dan Sawamura menunduk. Ia menatap lantai putih di bawahnya seraya menjawab, "Begitulah."

"Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja? Perlu kutemani ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya?"

"Hah? Kenapa harus ke sana lagi? Bukannya kau juga sudah tahu kalau kepalaku baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, bisa saja dokter melakukan kesalahan."

"Dokter juga pernah bilang kalau suatu saat nanti aku merasa pusing, itu hal yang wajar, 'kan? Karena kepalaku pernah terluka."

"Benar juga, sih. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

Sawamura menyeringai lebar dan memajukan wajahnya di depan wajah sang kapten berkacamata. "Miyuki Kazuya, kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _baka_."

Napas Sawamura seketika tertahan. Tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak menyangka kalimat bernada posesif itu keluar dari mulut seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Cih, sial! Niat untuk menggoda _senpai_ nya yang satu ini malah berujung kegagalan karena kata-kata lelaki itu.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Aku khawatir nanti kau jadi tambah bodoh saat di _mound_ nanti." Dan setelah itu Miyuki tertawa keras, tanpa memedulikan wajah Sawamura yang memerah akibat menahan amarah dan malu bersamaan.

Detik berikutnya Sawamura turun dari tempat tidur, tangannya terulur ke arah Miyuki dan menarik kerah seragamnya, lalu mengguncangnya tanpa ampun. "SIALAN KAU, MIYUKI KAZUYA! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU LAGI!"

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum puas karena berhasil mempermainkan si junior. "Hei, aku ini _senpai_ , lho."

Cengkeraman erat di kerah Miyuki melonggar setelah Sawamura lelah memaki si _catcher_ jenius. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur dan menghela napas. Sabar. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Miyuki memang menyebalkan dan ia tahu itu, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Hening beberapa detik sebelum Sawamura menyadari kata-katanya. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Miyuki yang sedang memasang mimik tak percaya.

"Apa kau—"

"Tidak!" sela Sawamura keras. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Bukannya kau bilang—"

"Stop!" Sawamura meletakkan tanggannya di depan wajah sang kapten. "Pasti telingamu salah dengar. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan Sawamura langsung meninggalkan Miyuki di ruang kesehatan tanpa permisi ataupun mengucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya.

xxx

Ada satu keinginan yang ingin Sawamura katakan pada seluruh anggota _baseball_ Seidou.

Hidupku tak lama lagi.

Ia tak punya banyak waktu dan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang begitu berharga bersama mereka. Tapi nyatanya Sawamura tak mampu. Ia tak bisa. Belum tentu mereka percaya dengan kata-katanya, sekalipun mereka percaya, ia tak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir, terlebih jika ada yang merasa kasihan padanya.

Jadi Sawamura memutuskan untuk menulisnya. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya di kertas ini. Dengan begitu, Sawamura yakin, tidak akan ada yang begitu marah padanya ketika ia pergi nanti.

Lembaran itu ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah amplop putih, ia membuka salah satu laci meja belajar, lalu menyelipkannya di sana. Untunglah senior dan junior sekamarnya belum kembali, jadi ia bisa menuliskan semuanya dengan tenang. Karena jika Kuramochi di sini, sudah pasti pelari tercepat Seidou itu mengganggunya.

Suara pintu terdengar, saat Sawamura menoleh, sosok Asada menyambutnya.

"Sawamura- _senpai_ , apa kau mau menemaniku latihan?"

Sawamura tersenyum lebar ke arah juniornya. Ia melirik jam sesaat. Masih jam 10. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu dini untuk tidur. Jadi Sawamura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya, lalu mengambil _glove_ hitam miliknya.

" _Yosh_! Mari berlatih sebelum tidur!"

xxx

29 April

Seidou vs Maimon skor 4-5, unggul satu angka untuk SMA Maimon di inning ke-5. Dua out dengan Kuramochi di base 3 dan Haruichi di base 1.

"Batter keempat dan _catcher_ , Miyuki- _kun_."

Miyuki berjalan menuju kotak pemukul dengan _batt_ yang sedikit ia ayunkan. Seperti biasa, ia menggerakkan _batt_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasang posisi siap memukul.

 _Pitcher_ lawan tampak mengangguk, memasang kuda-kuda, lalu mulai melempar bola. Layaknya seperti pemukul nomor empat, Miyuki dengan mudah memukul bola tersebut dengan keras.

"Ya langsung dipukul di lemparan pertama!" Suara komentator terdengar keras di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Dan seluruh pasang mata menatap bola putih yang melambung tinggi di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh ketika menambrak papan skor. "Dan _HOME RUN_!"

Kuramochi dan Haruichi dengan mudah kembali ke home base, sedangkan Miyuki masih berlari di belakang dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal di udara sambil menatap rekan-rekannya, baik yang ada di _dugout_ , maupun di tribun.

Skor berbalik menjadi 7-5. Unggul dua angka untuk Seido.

.

Ketika Miyuki kembali ke _dugout_ , seluruh pemain bersorak pada sang kapten. Dan Miyuki hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

" _Otsukare_ , Miyuki- _senpai_!" seru Sawamura keras seraya menyerahkan segelas air pada sang _catcher_.

Miyuki tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih." Ia mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. Miyuki lalu mendudukkan diri dan mulai memasang perlengkapannya untuk pertahanan di inning selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau pukulan itu akan _home_ _run_ , Miyuki- _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura, ikut mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Miyuki.

"Hmm," gumam Miyuki, berpikir sesaat lalu melirik Sawamura. "Aku tidak mengira akan _home_ _run_ sih. Aku hanya memukulnya sekuat tenaga."

"Ah, melihat kalian, membuatku ingin bermain juga!" seru Sawamura berapi-api. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pelatih Kataoka. " _Boss_! Bolehkah aku ber—"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau satu in—"

"Tidak."

Setelah itu Miyuki tertawa keras di tempatnya akibat melihat wajah Sawamura yang berlinangan air mata. Miyuki tak mengerti harus dengan bahasa apa agar _pitcher_ kidal itu paham untuk tidak bermain di Turnamen Kanto ini. Padahal yang pelatih lakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sawamura sendiri. "Dasar bodoh."

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Miyuki Kazuya?!" Sawamura mencengkeram baju seniornya dengan kuat.

Haruichi yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya meringis. "Sopanlah sedikit, Eijun- _kun_."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh sopan pada orang ini atau dia akan mempermainkanmu!" Sawamura masih menatap Miyuki tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama, sebuah tepukan pelan di kepala menghentikan ocehan Sawamura.

"Diam dan lihatlah kami." Sang kapten tersenyum ke arah junior. "Sekarang, yang bisa kaulakukan adalah memberi dukungan untuk mereka yang bermain."

"Cih, itu benar."

Sawamura menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Kuramochi juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau harus benar-benar pulih saat musim panas nanti. Bukankah kita semua mengincar Koshien lagi? Kau mau main di Koshien, kan?" Kuramochi menyeringai lebar.

Kedua mata Sawamura membola, ia terdiam, dan kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh. Apa katanya tadi? Koshien? Apa ia masih hidup saat Koshien nanti? Tidak mungkin. Sekalipun Seidou berhasil lolos lagi, ia yakin bahwa dirinya tak punya harapan untuk main di Koshien. Sawamura ingin sekali tertawa keras dan berteriak, 'Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah mati saat itu!'

"Bukankah begitu?"

Suara Miyuki membuat Sawamura kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Di Koshien lalu kau tidak bermain bagus, kan? Kau harus menebusnya dengan permainanmu nanti." Miyuki tersenyum tipis.

"Apa aku bisa?" gumam Sawamura tanpa sadar, membuat beberapa orang yang berhasil menangkap suaranya menoleh. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Tentu saja aku akan menebusnya haha!"

 _Aku hanya bisa menebusnya dengan membawa tim ini ke Koshien sekali lagi_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

.

 **To be continued**

A/n: Ini dia chapter 4 nya. Semoga gak makin aneh yaaa :")). Oke, saya kehabisan kata-kata. Makasih buat yang sudi baca, review, favorite, dan follow fic ini. Semoga kalian gak bosen.

Masih diterima dengan senang hati segala kesan, pesan, dan kritikkannya yang membangun di kotak review. :D

See you in next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Anemone**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

29 April

Seido vs Maimon. Dan kemenangan diraih oleh Seido dengan skor akhir 16-7. Tak bisa dibilang sulit untuk memenangkan pertandingan, tapi bisbol adalah olahraga yang tidak bisa diprediksi akhirnya.

Seusai perenggangan, seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seido—baik pemain maupun yang ada di tribun—langsung menuju bus untuk kembali ke sekolah. Pengecualian untuk Sawamura yang hendak ke toilet dan Miyuki yang biasanya sering mengantarnya.

"Cih! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan, Miyuki- _senpai_? Kau juga ingin ke toilet?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau keberatan jika kutemani?" Miyuki menyeringai lebar di belakang Sawamura. "Akan merepotkan kalau kau sampai tersesat."

Ketika mereka sampai di depan toilet, Sawamura menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik ke arah Miyuki dan menatap sang _catcher_ dengan tatapan kesal. "Sekarang aku sudah kelas dua, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dasar menyebalkan!" Setelah itu Sawamura melangkah masuk toilet dengan langkah kesal.

Miyuki tertawa sesaat. Seperti biasa, ia akan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat menunggu Sawamura. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sawamura masih belum keluar dari dalam sana. Aneh. Padahal juniornya itu tengah sendiri di sana, Haruichi dan Furuya yang biasanya ikut, sudah duduk manis di dalam bus tadi.

Miyuki tergerak untuk masuk ke toilet, tapi baru selangkah, sosok Sawamura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan senyuman, namun terlihat seperti… dipaksakan, mungkin. "Sawamura kau..."

"Kau menunggu lama ya, Miyuki- _senpai_?"

"Sawamura wajahmu," kata Miyuki menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Agak pucat."

Sawamura tertawa keras, tapi Miyuki sadar bahwa tawa renyah itu terdengar hambar di telinganya. "Ini karena aku terlalu lama menahan untuk buang air kecil."

Miyuki masih menatap Sawamura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kembali ke bus sebelum semuanya mengamuk padaku." Dan setelah itu Sawamura berjalan mendahului Miyuki yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

Sawamura menarik napas ketika ia hendak naik bus. Ia pasti akan disembur dengan segala amarah dari senior dan teman-temannya. Yah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini bukanlah hal baru.

Ketika Sawamura naik ke dalam bus, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah keheningan. Tidak ada suara Kuramochi yang biasa memarahinya karena terlambat naik bus. Tapi Sawamura sadar kalau ada yang aneh dengan posisi duduk rekannya. Tidak ada kursi kosong untuknya. Sekalipun ada, kursi kosong itu digunakan untuk menyanggah kaki-kaki mereka. Sawamura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalau kalian duduk seperti itu, aku mau duduk dimana, hah?!" Sawamura menunjuk rekannya dengan kurang ajar.

"Oh, Sawamura. Kau boleh duduk di bawah kalau mau." Kuramochi yang tengah memejamkan mata tersenyum licik.

"Ya, bukankah duduk di bawah lebih luas?" kini giliran Kanemaru.

"Maafkan aku, Eijun- _kun_." Haruichi memasang ekspresi menyesal karena tak bisa menolong sahabat baiknya karena Furuya duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ka-kalian kejam sekali!" Sawamura nyaris menangis lebay.

"Haha kau ini kasian sekali, Sawamura." Miyuki yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi baris paling depan tertawa. Memang tak pernah ada yang menduduki kursi baris paling depan selain Miyuki dan Chris. Awalnya Sawamura tampak kesal dan ingin membentak sang kapten, namun sebelum membuka mulut, Miyuki kembali berujar. "Kau boleh duduk di sampingku. Tentu saja kalau kau mau."

Bibir Sawamura terkatup. Ia tak mampu mengucap kata-kata lagi. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, memerhatikan kursi kosong yang biasanya diduduki Chris sebelum senior yang paling ia hormati itu lulus.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan duduk di sini," kata Sawamura tak punya pilihan lain selain duduk di kursi tepat di samping Miyuki. Senior kesayangannya.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Miyuki hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Tidak seperti kebanyakan rekannya yang lain, Miyuki tidak bisa tidur dalam dalam bus. Apalagi setelah pertandingan. Lehernya bisa pegal nantinya. Jadi tak ada kegiatan lain selain memandang suasana jalan kota Tokyo dari jendela di sampingnya.

Miyuki tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang membebani bahunya, ketika ia menoleh, kepala Sawamura bersandar pada pundaknya. Miyuki tersenyum tipis, lalu memerhatikan lekukan wajah tenang juniornya. Mungkin hanya pada saat _pitcher_ itu tertidur wajahnya bisa begitu tenang.

"Padahal hari ini kau tidak main, tapi kenapa kau tidur seperti orang kelelahan?" Miyuki menyentuh helaian cokelat Sawamura dengan lembut hingga kulitnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang kasar, tersembunyi di balik surai itu. "Luka ini," gumamnya pelan saat melihat bekas jahitan di kepala sang junior.

Sawamura membuka matanya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan sayu, sebelum akhirnya terkejut karena ia bersandar di pundak seniornya.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membangungkanmu?" tanya Miyuki, menarik tangannya kembali dari kepala Sawamura.

Sawamura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Lagipula sakitnya sudah hilang."

"Hm? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Sawamura terperanjat di tempatnya, melebarkan mata, dan rasanya ingin sekali menampar wajahnya sendiri. Bodoh, kenapa ia bisa kelepasan bicara begini? Sawamura tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Miyuki menatap Sawamura dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Aku yakin pendengaranku tidak salah."

Sawamura menenguk ludahnya sendiri. "Yah, tadi kau memegang lukaku, kan? Maksudku, sebelumnya bekas jahitan ini sangat sakit, tapi sepertinya tidak sakit lagi saat kau menyentuhnya."

"Benar? Kau yakin? Perlu kutemani pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya?"

Sawamura tersenyum lebar, memerlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi ke arah Miyuki, lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya di depan wajah senior. " _Daijoubu_! Tidak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan."

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu."

Miyuki menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas saat melihat senyum Sawamura. Baguslah kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Meskipun juniornya bilang baik-baik saja, perasaan aneh apa yang mengganjal di hatinya ini? Miyuki menutup matanya sesaat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

xxx

.

.

18 Mei

Bagi Seidou, turnamen musim semi tidak begitu penting, meskipun mereka tetap mengincar juara. Jadi bukan masalah besar kalau kalah sekalipun. Pertandingan semi final melawan SMA Ichidai tak bisa diselamatkan lagi ketika Furuya dan Kawakami melakukan satu kesalahan saat melempar. Begitupula dengan tim penyerang yang masih belum cukup kuat untuk menembus pertahanan SMA Ichidai. Setelah kekalahan ini, Seidou mulai menetapkan satu tujuan mereka.

Menjadi lebih kuat untuk menembus koshien musim panas.

Dan seperti biasa, Sawamura tetap jadi orang paling berisik di ruang makan ketika seluruh anggota tengah menikmati santapan makan malam.

"Kalian semua payah sekali! Jadi ini kekuatan kalian tanpa adanya aku?! Lebih baik kalian semua pindah di bangku cadangan sana!"

Dan Kuramochi secepat kilat langsung melingkarkan lengannya untuk mencekik sang adik kelas yang kurang ajar.

Tak jauh dari sana, Miyuki meringis melihatnya. Tidak bermainnya Sawamura dalam pertandingan membuat pertahanan tim sedikit menurun. Tiga pitcher utama di Seidou punya karakteristik melempar yang berbeda.

Kawakami Norifumi yang punya beberapa variasi lemparan, tapi terlalu berhati-hati. Furuya Satoru yang punya lemparan super cepat, namun kelemahannya sampai saat ini ialah stamina dan kontrol, jadi beberapa orang yang terbiasa dengan lemparannya akan bisa memukul dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan Sawamura Eijun. Pertama, ia kidal. Kedua, gaya lemparannya unik. Ketiga, memiliki stamina tinggi, bahkan tak ada habisnya. Keempat, kontrol bolanya bagus. Yah, meskipun Sawamura masih payah dalam hal memukul.

"Kuramochi- _senpai_ , kau mau membunuhku, hah?!"

Lamunan Miyuki terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan Sawamura lagi. Miyuki tersenyum tipis, ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kuramochi, aku ingin melihatmu mencekiknya dengan kaki."

"Tolong jangan!"

Miyuki tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, dasar kapten kejam!"

Dan setelah itu Kuramochi dan Sawamura bergulat di lantai, sedangkan yang lain hanya menontonnya dengan nikmat. Nikmat melihat penderitaan Sawamura yang disiksa _senpai_ nya.

"Saa, kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku mau pergi dulu." Miyuki bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah santai menuju pintu.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , apa kau mau pergi ke tempat pelatih?"

Miyuki menolehkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya balik seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kuramochi dengan susah payah.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Miyuki kembali berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

Miyuki melangkah dengan santai. Yah, sekalian menunggu Sawamura yang tertinggal di belakang. Juniornya pasti sulit membujuk Kuramochi untuk melepas gulatannya. Miyuki terkikik geli, ia pasti akan merindukan Sawamura jika ia lulus nanti.

"Haaah... akhirnya aku lepas juga dari _cheetah_ itu. Dia itu mau membunuhku, ya?"

Miyuki mendengus kecil saat mendengar keluhan Sawamura di belakangnya. Ketika Sawamura mensejajarkan langkah kaki dengannya, ia menoleh ke arah sang junior. "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu pelatih? Tumben sekali."

"Yah, pelatihan neraka musim panas kan tinggal beberapa hari lagi, aku ingin pulang ke rumahku."

"Kau ingin pulang lagi?"

Sawamura mengangguk. "Hanya ingin menunjukkan diri pada orang tuaku bahwa anaknya ini baik-baik saja untuk ikut pertandingan musim panas. Mungkin mereka masih agak khawatir."

Miyuki mengangguk paham. "Benar juga."

Saat tiba di depan pintu ruang pelatih, Miyuki mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. "Permisi," ujarnya seraya masuk dan diikuti Sawamura di belakang. "Aku datang, _kantoku_."

"Oh, Miyuki. Hanya memastikan, bagaimana kesiapan tim kita?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kekalahan melawan Ichidai bukan masalah besar bagi mereka, setelah ini mereka akan lebih keras latihan."

Pelatih Kataoka tersenyum tipis. "Seperti tahun lalu, aku akan menambahkan dua pemain ke tim utama sebelum pelatihan musim panas. Aku akan memasukan orang yang berlatih keras dan bermain bagus saat latih tanding. Katakan itu pada mereka."

Miyuki tersenyum. "Baik!"

"Kau juga, Sawamura. Kuharap saat musim panas tiba kau benar-benar pulih," kata pelatih Kataoka saat melihat Sawamura berdiri di belakang Miyuki.

Sawamura mengangguk mantap. "Bahkan aku sudah siap kalau harus bertanding sekarang!" serunya sambil mengangkat tinjunya di udara.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya pelatih Kataoka.

"Oh! Bisa aku ambil izin pulang ke rumah? Kupikir orang tuaku akan khawatir kalau tahu aku akan ikut turnamen musim panas. Jadi, aku harus menunjukkan diriku pada mereka kalau aku sudah benar-benar sembuh. Tak lama, aku tinggal di sana satu malam saja."

Pelatih Kataoka berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin kau mengajak satu orang untuk menemanimu."

Kening Sawamura berkerut. "Kenapa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau nanti akan ada musibah lagi. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sawamura menghela napas. Siapa yang harus ia ajak pergi ke rumahnya? Ia yakin seluruh rekannya sedang berlatih keras untuk persiapan musim panas. Mana mungkin ada yang dengan senang hati menemaninya pulang. _Yare-yare_ , kenapa merepotkan sekali?

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani?"

"EH?!" Sawamura tersentak mendengar Miyuki dengan entengnya menawarkan diri. "Ta-tapi kau harus latihan, kan?"

Miyuki menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan tetap berada di tim inti. Pelatih tidak mungkin menurunkanku ke tim cadangan. Jadi, tidak apa-apa." Lalu Miyuki memasang wajah sombong.

Untuk beberapa alasan Sawamura sangat benci wajah menyebalkan Miyuki. "Dasar arogan!"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau Miyuki menemanimu, berarti kau tidak perlu pulang. Aku akan menelepon orang tuamu." Pelatih Kataoka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, baiklah! Aku akan pergi bersama Miyuki- _senpai_ besok!" kata Sawamura tak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula kenapa pelatih Kataoka seperti mendukung Miyuki? Menyebalkan.

xxx

.

.

Kuramochi merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah berlatih mengayun untuk merilekskan sendi-sendinya. Ia menengadah, menatap langit hitam pekat di atasnya, mungkin sudah jam sebelas malam. Kemana adik kelasnya yang hobi latihan sampai tengah malam itu? Selama latihan mengayun di _indoor_ , ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara berisik Sawamura. Apa dia sudah tidur?

Niat untuk kembali ke kamar pun urung saat ia sadar bahwa tadi Miyuki juga tidak ada di _indoor_. Apa mungkin mereka berdua sedang latihan di tempat lain? Kuramochi tak tahu itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat di mana Miyuki biasanya latihan mengayun sendirian.

.

.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar kau di sini." Kuramochi menyeringai lebar.

Miyuki menghentikan latihan mengayunkan dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang selalu di sini tiap latihan mengayun."

Kuramochi berkacak pinggang saat berdiri di depan Miyuki. "Kenapa tidak di _indoor_? Kau tidak mau dilihat adik kelas saat latihan mengayun, ya?"

Miyuki tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menghapus peluhnya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. "Jadi, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Hmm... kukira Sawamoron bersamamu."

"Bukannya dia latihan melempar di _indoor_?"

"Kalau aku melihatnya, tidak mungkin aku mencarinya ke tempat latihanmu ini."

"Yah, kau benar juga," ujar Miyuki tak terlalu ambil pusing. "Aku sudah selesai latihan, mau kembali?"

Kuramochi mendengus. "Untuk apa mau lama-lama di sini?" balasnya sewot dan lebih dulu berbalik pergi. "Sawamura... kalau aku sudah lulus, siapa yang akan mencekiknya nanti?"

Miyuki yang menyusul dari belakang dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kuramochi tertawa mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan rekan seperjuangannya itu. "Jadi, kau hobi sekali mencekiknya, ya?"

Kuramochi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Bukan itu. Dia itu tipe orang semangat yang kelewat bodoh sekaligus ceroboh. Kuharap ada orang yang mau menangani kebodohannya. Mungkin Kanemaru bisa."

Miyuki kembali tergelak mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau terlalu khawatir."

Kuramochi mendecak kesal. "Dia itu adik kelas kita, tahu!"

"Kau tahu? Sawamura itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Selama ini aku mengenalnya seperti itu." Miyuki tersenyum tipis ke arah Kuramochi yang masih terlihat sangar, mungkin karena dulunya dia mantan _yankee_. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu," balas Kuramochi sambil mendengus kecil.

"Oh iya, besok kuserahkan tim padamu dan Zono, ya?"

Kuramochi mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Pergi ke rumah Sawamura." Kuramochi menatapnya tajam, menuntut Miyuki untuk menjelaskan lebih detail. "Yah... musim panas sebentar lagi tiba. Setidaknya orang tuanya harus tahu kalau anak mereka sudah sehat dan siap untuk turun di pertandingan."

"Oh... jadi begitu?"

" _Jya_ , sampai besok. _Oyasumi_." Miyuki melambaikan tangannya pada Kuramochi, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kuramochi membuka pintu kamar bernomor lima. Seperti biasa saat ia masuk, Asada—murid kelas satu—itu sudah terlelap di kasur, dan Sawamura tengah duduk di meja belajarnya, tengah menulis sesuatu lagi. Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya, setiap kali ia kembali, Sawamura akan menyudahi kegiatan menulisnya. Menyimpan kertas yang baru ditulisnya ke dalam laci meja belajarnya, lalu menguncinya. Terkadang Kuramochi bertanya-tanya, apa yang ditulis juniornya itu?

"Oh, Kuramochi- _senpai_ , kau sudah kembali?"

Seperti sebuah rutinitas, Kuramochi selalu disambut senyuman lebar Sawamura saat ia kembali ke kamar.

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah malam. Aku mau tidur." Kuramochi mengganti pakaiannya yang penuh keringat dengan yang baru, lalu langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan pergi latihan!" Sawamura dengan semangat melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau membuka pintu."

Sawamura menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap Kuramochi. " _Naze_?!"

Kuramochi mendecak pelan. "Jangan tanya kenapa, bukannya besok kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu? Lebih baik tidur sekarang."

"Hmm... benar juga, sih." Lalu Sawamura menuju kasurnya yang ada di atas tempat tidur Asada.

"Kau tidak membantahku?" tanya Kuramochi heran, tak biasanya Sawamura akan menurut.

Sawamura tertawa sesaat. "Mungkin sesekali aku harus mendengarkan kata-kata _senpai_. Yah, sekali saja. Lagipula aku tidak mau bergulat lagi denganmu. _Oyasumi_."

Setelah itu Sawamura tidak berujar apa-apa lagi. Kuramochi menatap tempat tidur Sawamura beberapa saat, mungkin saja juniornya itu bohong ingin tidur. Nyatanya selama ia memandanginya, Sawamura tak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin dia sudah tidur, pikir Kuramochi saat itu. Akhirnya ia beranjak untuk mematikan lampu, lalu tidur.

xxx

.

.

"Ah! Segarnya mandi sepagi ini!" seru Sawamura semangat seraya mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

Langit masih lumayan gelap. Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit, udara masih terasa dingin, tapi cukup menyegarkan tubuh, karena itu Sawamura sangat suka _jonging_ pagi-pagi seperti ini. Namun pagi ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya, jadawal keretanya untuk pergi ke Nagano tepat pukul 7.30 dan butuh waktu untuk pergi ke stasiun.

"Apa Miyuki- _senpai_ sudah—ugh!" Sawamura tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk seraya memegang kepala. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya seperti ditusuk bertubi-tubi, seolah akan menghancurkan otaknya. Ayolah, ini masih pagi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakit semalaman, dan ia bersyukur Kuramochi tidak menyadari suara ringisannya tadi malam.

"Oke, aku harus tenang," gumam Sawamura mulai mesugesti dirinya sendiri. "Ini akan hilang, ya sakitnya akan hilang." Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu nyeri di kepalanya perlahan memudar.

"Sawamura- _senpai_? Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Sawamura menengadah, sosok Okumura Koushuu menyambutnya dengan tatapan datar. Ah, dasar manusia serigala, makinya dalam hati. Entah mengapa melihat sifat Okumura mengingatkannya pada Furuya. Untung saja dia seorang _catcher_ , bukan _pitcher_. Setidaknya saingannya tidak bertambah.

" _Senpai_ , kau tersandung?" tanya Okumura lagi.

Sawamura cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan berkacak pinggang, lalu menatap Okumura penuh dengan aura kesenioran. "Yah, ternyata berendam di air hangat terlalu lama membuatku sedikit pusing."

"Hmm... kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Okumura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ia kembali berhenti, dan berbalik ke arah Sawamura yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Oh iya, Miyuki- _senpai_ sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat bersiap."

"Eh?! Dia sudah siap?! Cih, padahal rencananya aku ingin memakinya karena sudah membuat _kouhai_ menunggu _senpai_. Nyatanya malah aku yang membuat _senpai_ menunggu. Setelah ini dia pasti mengejekku." Sawamura lalu berbalik pergi setelah berterimakasih pada Okumura.

Ketika Sawamura membuka pintu kamarnya, saat itulah kedua iris keemasannya melebar. Di sana, tepat di depan meja belajarnya, Kuramochi tengah memegang surat yang selama ini ditulisnya. Tidak, tidak. Belum boleh ada yang tahu tentang ini. Sawamura masuk, menutup pintu, lalu mendekati Kuramochi.

"Kuramochi- _senpai_ , a-apa kau membacanya?" tanya Sawamura dengan suara lirih.

Kuramochi menoleh ke arah Sawamura dengan mata menyipit. Ia mengangkat amplop putih yang tengah dipegangnya di depan wajah Sawamura.

"Sawamura, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

 **.**

 **To be continued**

A/n: CUT! Oke saya potong adegannya sampai di situ #dihajar. Well, yang gantung itu lebih greget kan? :) #dihajarlagi

Ternyata sudah dua bulan saya nggak update fic ini :') Maafkeun keterlambatan saya, ya. Saya memang tipe author yang updatenya lama. Maaf juga kalau wordsnya masih belum begitu panjang, tapi biasanya kalau sudah mencapai klimaks, nanti panjang dengan sendirinya kok (?).

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review, favorite, dan follow. Saya seneng banget. Aku cintah kalian semua. Muah! :*


End file.
